


Truth or dare? - The best bet of his life

by Lynn_Forster



Series: SoC One Shots - Slices of life after Crooked Kingdom [3]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Butalsosomefluffattheend, Everybody Lives, F/M, Jesperhasanevilplan, Kazisnotamused, M/M, Matthiasgotkissedbyeveryone, NeverplaytruthordarewithJesperFahey, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Forster/pseuds/Lynn_Forster
Summary: Jesper asks his friends to play Truth or Dare with him, but he has a very specific plan into his mind...USUAL WARNING: English is not my first language
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Series: SoC One Shots - Slices of life after Crooked Kingdom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662850
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Truth or dare? - The best bet of his life

\- I dare you to play a game.  
Jesper’s lips curved in an evil grin. Kaz narrowed his dark eyes: - I swear, Jesper, if you’re going to suggest us to play Spin the Bottle again…  
\- No bottles, tonight, my dear – the Zemeni said, sitting on the carpet near to the fireplace. – I would like to play Truth or Dare, but with a slight variation to check your courage…  
\- Oh, Saints! – Inej murmured. – Why am I afraid to ask about this variation?  
\- Because Jesper’s the one who’s going to propose it – Wylan smiled.  
\- I forbid you every kind of loud or inappropriate joke, Fahey. –Matthias whispered. – Aenya has just fallen asleep.  
He was slowly wandering around the large living room, holding his daughter in his huge, strong arms. Marya Hendriks stood up from the armchair she was sitting on, approaching him with a smile: - I can take her to bed, so you can play and have some fun, if you want.  
Matthias shared a quick glance with Nina, who grinned: - I am curious to know what this idiot has into his mind.  
\- Fine – the Fjerdan sighed. – You sure it isn’t a problem, Marya?  
\- Sure. You know I love this little waffle – the redhead woman reassured, taking the sleeping toddler into her arms and kissing her dark haired head.  
Trassel, who was crouched on the sofa, raised his ears and immediately stood up: he was overprotective of his human companion’s little girl and he was used to follow her everywhere.  
Before she walked away, with the big, white wolf by her side, Marya gave Jesper a quick wink no one noticed.  
The Zemeni rubbed his own hands with a satisfied grin: - Okay, just sit in circle, my dear fellows, and listen to Uncle Jesper’s idea: we’re going to play Truth or Dare with a single Master. Me. That means, I will be the one who’ll ask you questions or dare you to do something.  
\- I’m out – Kaz immediately said. – I won’t play your idiot game.  
\- Well, I understand, if you’re afraid…  
\- I am not afraid! – Dirtyhands grunted. – Don’t you dare to trick me into this…  
\- Come on, Kaz, it’s just a game - Inej interrupted him. – And Jes seems to be dying to play this. We have nothing else to do, so, I think we could make him happy just for once.  
\- I’m brave enough to accept – Nina echoed. – And my husband is brave enough too.  
\- Not so sure – Matthias murmured, sitting between her and Wylan.  
Kaz rolled his eyes, snorting, then, he sat too. He couldn’t say no to the young Suli captain: - Fine. Let’s play this stupid… whatever it is.  
\- It’s not going to end well – Wylan shivered.  
Jesper clapped his long, flexible hands: - Very well, I knew you wouldn’t have failed me! So, let’s start from my little sister Inej: truth or dare?  
The Suli girl pondered for a moment: - Truth.  
\- Really?  
Jesper seemed to be surprised. – Fine, uhm… has Kaz all black underpants?  
\- WHAT? – Dirtyhands shouted. – This is not your fucking…  
\- Almost all – Inej replied quietly, touching her partner’s shoulder to calm him. – Come on, Kaz, it’s just a game.  
The young man gave the Zemeni a killer glance: - I’ll make you pay for this.  
\- It was worth it – Jesper chuckled, while Nina was trying to hide a laugh on Matthias’ shoulder. – Well, now it’s your turn, Kaz. Truth or dare?  
The Criminal King snorted: - Dare.  
Jesper’s fleer widened: - Okay. Tell Inej you love her.  
Silence fell. Wylan cleared his throat, while Matthias seemed to be looking for a way to disappear into the floor.  
\- Well – Nina murmured. – This is…  
\- Kaz, you don’t need to do that – Inej said, reassuring the young man. – You can refuse, if you…  
\- I…  
Kaz swallowed, visibly twisted between his feelings for her and his murderous instincts toward Jesper.  
\- I love you, Inej.  
The young Suli gasped, widening her beautiful dark eyes, then, she smile, touching gently Kaz’s cheek with the back of her fingers: - I know. I love you too.  
\- That’s so sweet – Wylan smiled, sealing immediately his lips when he noticed Kaz’s evil glance.  
\- Okay, Nina’s turn! – Jesper announced, ignoring the homicidal look the leader of the Dregs was giving him. – Truth or dare, dearie?  
The beautiful Grisha bit her own lips: - Truth.  
\- Nice: what’s your and Matt’s favorite sex position?  
Matthias nearly chocked: - Wh… Fahey, that’s not fair!  
\- “Fahey” and “fair” cannot exist in the same sentence – Nina grinned. – Well, the answer is…  
\- _Nina_ …  
\- Me on top, riding him.  
Matthias blushed visibly, hiding his face into his large hands and lying back on the floor, swearing in Fjerdan behind his teeth.  
\- I hate you, Fahey – he hissed.  
\- We’re mates, in this – Kaz grumbled.  
\- Come on, honey – Nina murmured. – They know we’re not virgins… we’ve got a daughter, you remember?  
\- And we heard you more than once – Wylan snickered.  
\- It’s your turn, now, Helvar.  
\- No – the Fjerdan objected, crossing his strong arms. – I won’t play this stupid game. I’m out.  
\- Oh, you’re so disappointing, Helvar, I bet you were the bravest here. – Jesper moaned, in a coquettish way. – Where is Fjerdan honor?  
\- I think you’re going too far, love – Wylan murmured, placing his hands on the Zemeni’s arm. – You cannot act like this with Kaz and Matt…  
\- Hey, I haven’t forced them to play! If he wants to give up now, insulting his own honor…  
\- The only one who I would like to insult now is you, Fahey – Matthias growled, raising up on his elbows. – Okay, then, go on.  
Jesper giggled: - Good boy. Truth or…  
\- Dare! – the blonde grunted.  
Jesper’s evil grin widened: - That’s very interesting! Well, I dare you to get kissed by each person into this room!  
\- Are you serious? – Kaz yelled. – This is the most idiot game I’ve ever taken part to!  
\- Well, Fahey, if you wanted to make out with me, you just had to ask for it – Matthias said, making all his companions stare at him like he’d just spoken an unknown language.  
\- Has Helvar actually said it? – Wylan exclaimed.  
\- I learnt from the best teachers – the Fjerdan replied, raising his shoulder and smiling when he met Nina’s glance.  
Jesper laughed, clapping his hands enthusiastically: - Good! Kaz, you’ll be the first one.  
Dirtyhands hissed angrily, approaching the Fjerdan and placing the quickest kiss he could on the corner of his mouth, cursing the Zemeni thousand times behind his clenched teeth.  
His face became almost purple when Inej did the same.  
Jesper knew he would have paid for this, but he also knew it would have been worth it: he had planned everything for that night and if Kaz Brekker would have killed him the next day, he couldn’t care less.  
\- Uh-oh – Wylan murmured. – It’s Nina’s turn now: guys, remember, Jes said kiss, not sex.  
The Grisha made a playful hiss, before placing herself astride her husband’s lap and starting a passionate kiss, her arms around his neck.  
Matthias’ hands ran over her thighs, her buttocks and her back, up and down, caressing erotically her soft body.  
\- That’s definitely not for underage people. Merchiling, stop staring! – Jesper sneered. His boyfriend punched his arm.  
\- Your aunt Eva is underage!  
\- I think it’s enough, guys – Inej laughed, tapping on Nina’s shoulder, as Kaz snorted, his eyes raised to the ceiling.  
\- Yes, Zenik, time to share your hubby with us. You can give Aenya a little sibling later.  
Nina groaned against Matthias’ lips, her fingers clenched into his blonde hair, then, she slowly parted from him, pretending to give a threatening glance to the redhead teenager and the Zemeni.  
\- Watch out, you two – she chuckled. – I’ll be sitting here, next to him.  
\- Don’t… don’t’ worry – Wylan murmured, with a little smile, approaching the Fjerdan. Matthias frowned: - Djel, this will be terribly weird… you’re still sixteen, to me…  
\- It’s all fault in my almost absent beard – the ginger boy replied, cupping his friend’s face and lip-locking his mouth, before he could say anything else.  
\- Don’t enjoy it too much. He’s a married man and a father. – Nina whispered, forcing him to part immediately, his cheeks bright red – even though he wasn’t even nearly as embarrassed as Matthias.  
\- Naughty, naughty merchling – Jesper giggled, stretching his hand to his boyfriend and playing with one of his curly, auburn locks. – Naughty, shameless merchling.  
\- Just shut up, you idiot, you’re the worst here – Wylan grunted, making Kaz nod.  
\- Of course I am! And now… it’s my turn! Come to me, my big, sexy Fjerdan!  
\- Please, put an end to this pain, Fahey – Matthias sighed. – Just… just don’t eat me alive, if you c…  
Jesper literally jumped on him, wrapping his long arms around the older boy’s neck and sticking his tongue into his mouth.  
Someone immediately grabbed him by his dark, curly hair, then, Wylan’s voice tickled his ears: - Naughty, naughty sharpshooter. This is definitely what I mean when I say “going too far”.  
\- Damn, Fahey, you almost reached my throat with your tongue! – Matthias coughed. – You’re a horrible person, you know.  
\- I swore you were enjoying it! – the Zemeni replied, his hands raised to show good intentions.  
Kaz stretched his limping leg, massaging it: - He was enjoying your kiss like an ox enjoys being slaughtered. Or like I am enjoying all this bullshits.  
Inej hit him with her elbow: - Be patient, Mr Grumpy, it’s Wylan’s turn now, then, you can go to hide into your dark cave, pardon, your dark room, to count kruge and check your affairs.  
\- You’re so hilarious, my dear – Dirtyhands hissed, narrowing his eyes. – Fine, come on, Jesper, ask Wylan and put an end to this.  
\- As Mr Grumpy wishes. Merchling, truth or dare?  
Wylan pondered a bit: - Uhm… truth.  
A huge grin enlightened Jesper’s features: - Nice, answer honestly to this: Wylan Van Eck, will you marry me?  
The redhead boy widened his eyes: his mouth opened, but no sound came out of it.  
Silence surrounded the group, filling every corner of the large living room.  
\- Wh… Jes, did you ju-… oh… oh, Saints, Jes…  
Wylan gasped, almost breathless, when Jesper knelt in front of him, pulling a thin, metal ring out of his pocket: - I made it by myself, from a bullet. Uh… I mean, you’re not forced to say yes, I can also give you this as a simple present, but…  
\- Jes, you… you’re…  
\- An idiot? – Kaz suggested.  
\- Crazy? – Inej echoed, a bright smile on her face.  
\- The worst? – Nina shrieked, laughing hysterically.  
\- The wildest mastermind? – Matthias smiled.  
\- All of these? – Jesper finished. – Please, merchling, insult me, if you want, but… just say something…  
The redhead boy put a hand on his own mouth, crying: - I… oh, you fucking idiot… yes… yes, I will… yes!  
He barely let Jesper put the ring on his finger, then, he jumped on him, making him loose his balance and fall on his buttocks.  
\- Yes – he repeated, kissing his lips. – Yes, yes, yes!  
\- Ok, just explain me this –Kaz interrupted them: - Jesper, did you organize this stupid game just to ask Wylan to marry you?  
The Zemeni dried a tear that was falling down his cheek: - I just tried to find an original way to do this… Marya helped me…  
-Well, that’s so… sweet, somehow – Matthias stated. – And very… Jesper Style.  
\- I’m going to call Marya – Nina cried, her hands trembling. – I think I cannot stay still… oh, come here, you two!  
She held them close, pressing them against her generous and soft body and filling their cheeks with kisses: - I love you, you adorable pair of dumbasses!  
\- I knew you were hiding something, Jes – Inej echoed, hugging her best friend from behind. – But… Saints, who could have imagined this?  
Jesper tried to hold his tears, but they went down his cheeks faster than he could dry them. His tall, lean body was shaken by an uncontrolled laughter and warmth by the hug of the persons he loved the most.  
He wasn’t sure Wylan would have said him yes, when he decided to forge the ring for him, but he felt into his heart it would have been worth it anyway.  
Yes, that had been for sure the best bet of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> The Author’s Corner: This is my first Wesper OS.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, that’s how I imagine Jesper proposed to Wylan.  
> The next OS will probably focus on each couple, then, I think I will write the second Wesper story I am planning.  
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Lynn


End file.
